


Lover True

by sarrieberrie



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarrieberrie/pseuds/sarrieberrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" “Vishous. I only thought of protecting you. I didn’t realize until recently that I was attracted to you. Seeing you with that female triggered something deep. I hadn’t realized I was suppressing it all with wanting after Marissa. She belongs where she is. I am a Brother now, not for her, but for you V. I know how tight we are. I hated the idea that I would someday die and leave you. V, I didn’t have a family until I met you.” And I am incredibly in love with you. " </p><p>Butch learned some important information and dares to realize his attraction. This takes place after the induction ceremony. VERY canon compliant with a non compliant twist. Strictly Butch and V. This is only going to be a short fic/ "one shot"-esque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Not my work. This is an excerpt from the novel, this is where I have designed this fiction to start. If you want the whole story you must read “Lover Revealed” by our lovely J.R. Ward. I have deliberated long and decided that yes I am going to keep it completely cannon until just after this scene. I own nothing of these characters. Nothing. This is just how I wish the story had ended not how it actually did. It’s not going to be long. Just enough to end this the way I was rather envisioning it to have been done. Beyond this point is Italics- that is the excerpt, word for word to the best of my abilities.  
> After the line break is non-italics and that is where my personal ficton starts

_“Butch woke up on the alter, naked and curled on his side. There was a burning sensation on his chest, and when he put his hand to it, he felt something grainy. Salt?_

_As he blinked and looked around, he realized he was in front of a black marble wall etched with what must have been names in the Old Language. God, there were hundreds of them. Stunned by the sight, he sat up and pushed himself to his feet. When he stumbled forward, he somehow caught his balance before he would have touched what he knew was sacred._

_Staring at the names, he was certain they had all been carved by the same hand, each one of them, because every symbol was of identical and loving quality._

_Vishous had done this. Butch didn’t know how he knew- no, he did. There were these echoes in his head now… echoes of the lives of his… brothers? Yes… and all these males whose names he read were his… brothers. He somehow knew each of them now._

_With wide eyes, he followed the columns of writing until… there… there it was, down on the right. The one at the bottom of the line. The last one. Was it his?_

_He heard clapping and looked over his shoulder. The brothers were back in their robes, but the hoods were down. And they were beaming, positively beaming, even Z._

_“That’s you,” Wrath said. “You shall be called the Black Dagger warrior_ Dhestroyer, _descended of Wrath son of Wrath.”_

 _“But you’ll always be Butch to us,” Rhage cut in. “As well as hard-ass. Smart-ass. Royal pain in the ass. You know, whatever the situation calls for. I think as long as there’s an_ ass _in there, it’ll be accurate.”_

 _“How about b_ ass _tard?” Z suggested._

_“Nice, I feel that.”_

_They all started laughing and Butch’s robe appeared in front of him, held by Vishous’s gloved hand._

_V did not meet his eyes as he said, “Here.”_

_Butch took the robe, but he didn’t want his roommate to run. He said with quiet urgency, “V?” Vishous’s eyebrows arched, but his eyes stayed away. “Vishous? Come on, man. You’re going to have to look at me sometime. V…?”_

_Vishous’s chest expanded… and his diamond stare slowly swung to Butch. There was a heartbeat of intensity. Then V reached out and repositioned the cross so it was once again hung over Butch’s heart. “You did well, cop. Congratulations, true?”_

_“Thanks for putting me up for it…_ trahyner _.” As V’s eyes flared, Butch said, “Yeah, I looked up what the word meant. ‘Beloved friend’ fits you perfectly as far as I’m concerned.”_

_V flushed. Cleared his throat. “Good deal, cop. Good… deal.”_

_As Vishous walked off, Butch drew his robe on and looked down at his chest. The circular scar over his left pec was burned into his skin, a permanent marking, just like the one each of the brothers had. A symbol of the bond they shared._

_He ran his fingertip over the sealed-up scar and salt granules fell free to the glossy floor. Then he looked to the wall and went over there. Crouching down, he touched the air above his name. His new name._

Now I am truly born, _he thought._ Dhestroyer, descended of Wrath son of Wrath.

 _His vision got blurry and he blinked fast, but his lids couldn’t keep up. As the tears rolled down his cheeks, he quickly brushed them aside on his sleeve. And that was when he felt the hands on his shoulders. The brothers-_ his _brothers- had surrounded him and he could feel them now, could actually… sense them._

_Flesh of his flesh. As he was flesh of theirs._

_Wrath cleared his throat, but still, the king’s voice was slightly hoarse. “You are the first inductee in seventy-five years. And you… you are worthy of the blood you and I share, Butch of mine blooded line.”_

_Butch let his head fall loose on his shoulders and wept openly…”_

_~~~_

 

Butch sat in awed but angst filled silence on the way back to the mansion. He really needed to talk to V. He had learned some seriously important shit and it just couldn’t wait. He wanted to turn to Vishous and confront him here, but he couldn’t bring himself to possibly out V. God, what was he thinking, not telling Butch that important information. Butch rolled his shoulders and shook it off, he really did have a family now. A good one. A wonderful one that accepted him completely. He just hoped he hadn’t fucked up too bad.

Butch watched as the mansion came into full view, he had to react now if he wanted to get V alone.

“Guys, can I have a moment? Wrath can you drop me at the Pit?”

The brothers tensed slightly and he see out of his periphery V turn to full on stare at him.

“Look V can come with me if it makes you feel better. I love you boys and all, but I am sweaty and gross and I really have to take a piss.” Wrath stared at him in his review mirror and just nodded.

“You are okay, true?”

“Yes, I just would like some head space.”

“Don’t be too long, the ladies are wanting a celebration.”

“Thanks man.” Butch quickly jumped out of the vehicle in front of the Pit, hoping V would follow him.


	2. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fun stuff begins(;

As it turned out, V did follow Butch into the Pit. The tension could’ve been cut with a butter knife. Butch had many things he wanted to say, but didn’t know where to start from. While he had been passed out on the floor during the induction ceremony the Scribe Virgin herself appeared before him. _Maybe that’s where I should start and go from there._  Butch was in turmoil and wanted nothing more than to sooth V, he knew what was wrong now. The Scribe had told him so much, and implied much more. Butch felt like shit about it because V had been screwy for months now and it had been his fault. Butch felt so responsible. So damn responsible.

“Cop, man, how’s it doing?” Butch was taking a deep breath trying to find the right words to formulate a response. A good one. One that won’t freak Vishous out and hurt him even more.

“V, we need to talk man.” Butch turned around to find the male almost into his personal space. Those pale blues staring right through him into his very soul. Butch swallowed. Butch sat down heavily on the sofa and patted the seat beside him, praying V would just sit without much struggle. Butch felt the weight of V dip the couch and suddenly Butch could feel a change in the air. A large hand settled itself on Butch’s shoulder and he looked up. Those beautiful blues. Concern swarmed in those crystal pools. Butch just stared for a moment, trying to lose himself in those precious orbs. They were slightly cloudy and Butch found it quite alluring, wondering what they looked like while V was balls deep.

Butch’s stomach got tight at the thought. He saw what V looked like. The force he used to bury himself deep. Butch had a small voice in his head ask a question he had been trying not thinking about since that night. _How would it feel to have V?_ Butch had to break eye contact. He was afraid that V would see it in his eyes, or worse. Hear it in his mind. See the images that Butch had been thinking about in the early morning while he was lying in bed. When he dared to let his mind wonder with curiosity and arousal. Butch had wanted to be the one tied up and beneath V, have V breathing in his hear, swearing like a sailor from the feel of him, running his hands all over Butch.

“Cop? Are you okay, my man?” The hand on his shoulder tightened.

Butch’s voice was hoarse when he spoke. “I talked with the Scribe Virgin tonight.” He felt the couch move under the weight of V moving. Another hand touched his thigh. A gloved one. Butch recalled one particular fantasy he had when he had laid for bed earlier. A fantasy where that gloved hand had drove him crazy. The leather smooth and warm from his flesh and all the caressing. The way it felt against his nipples when they were plucked. The way the leather felt against his hard cock in comparison to the cool air from the room. The way V would breathe and smell during their escapade. Turkish tobacco and heavy breathing.

“ _Trahyner_?” Vishous sounded worried. His hands tightened on Butch, who was still failing to figure out what to say. But he did need something to say so that V could understand. Butch didn’t want to just put their mouths together and to fuck and have V think it was a pity fuck or some shit. _Shit._

“Why didn’t you tell me she was your mother?” There that was something, Butch’s little voice mentally patted his shoulder. Safer ground.

“I didn’t think I needed everyone to know, cop.” Butch got the courage to turn around and look at V.

He was closer than Butch realized. V’s face was mere millimeters away from Butch’s own. In fact, he could feel V’s breath on his mouth and smell the tobacco. Without realizing it Butch leaned in and took in a deep breath of pure Vishous. The spiciness of his musk. Turkish tobacco. It calmed Butch as much as it thrilled him. Butch went into a haze from the aroma and was snapped into reality when lips crushed into his. Butch couldn’t hold it back anymore, he threw himself bodily at V. Deepening the kiss, wanting so much more than simply just lips brushing. Butch pressed his advantage and climbed on top of V.

 _God._ To Butch the kiss was better than anything he had ever tasted before. The arousal like none other than he had ever felt. Butch pressed himself against V so that their chests were touching. V let the assault happen. He opened his mouth to Butch who was plundering like he was looking for treasure. Vishous couldn’t help his moan when Butch rolled his hips and moaned himself.

Butch took his time exploring V’s mouth. He kissed V deep, he couldn’t help the boulder from rolling down the hill and breaking his mountain of restraint. This is what heaven must be like. He ground himself again into V and growled from the smell of their mutual arousal. Butch was wild with his passion and couldn’t bring himself to care. He wanted V so badly.

Then he smelt it. His own bonding scent. _Shit!_

It was too late, Butch felt V freeze. His hands on Butch’s hips and lower back. Butch pulled back immediately. Carefully looking at Vishous who was apparently too startled or Lord forbid it, scared, to open his eyes. They were screwed shut. “I talked with her V. She told me that I shouldn’t be running for Marissa and getting hurt and angry over her not being able to understand when I have someone who really does. V, you get me. You accept me.” Butch realized his scent was getting stronger. Butch couldn’t think of what to say next hoping V would get the idea and know what Butch was saying. A thought occurred to him as Vishous opened those beautiful bright eyes. Eyes full with emotion. “It wasn’t Marissa I thought of when the Omega had me. It wasn’t her hair or scent I recalled to get me through the torture. The one I fought for. The one I wouldn’t ever rat out on.”

Vishous’s eyes got darker. A bright aquamarine color. “Vishous. I only thought of protecting you. I didn’t realize until recently that I was attracted to you. Seeing you with that female triggered something deep. I hadn’t realized I was suppressing it all with wanting after Marissa. She belongs where she is. I am a Brother now, not for her, but for you V. I know how tight we are. I hated the idea that I would someday die and leave you. V, I didn’t have a family until I met you.” _And I am incredibly in love with you._

Butch took a deep breath, he had to keep going. Let it all out before there was miscommunication. “The Scribe told me tonight that I should man up, and get my shit together. That you needed me now more than ever. That these past months I’ve hurt you. V, I never meant to hurt you. I would never try to do that to you, _Trahyner_. She told me that my duty should be to my other half. You remember the roof top? She said we were two parts of the same whole V. We’re soul-mates. I was brought into this world by her hands just for you, _hellren_.” He watched as Vishous’s eyes went round as saucers as Butch finished his little speech. V gaped in astonishment.

“What did you say?”

Butch smiled, cupping each side of V’s face, he asked a very important question. “Forgive me V, I love you, I’ll never leave your side. Will you have me as your _Hellren_ , and you as mine?”


	3. The Culmination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the rating comes in. Enjoy. (On side note: if you liked this and wish for it to continue I am open for suggestions. I leave this open enough to continue but not necessarily. ) 
> 
>    
> On another note, I don't remember what their scents are in the book so I winged it. If you know them and wish to tell me, I promise I will fix it.

Vishous still couldn’t believe the words that Butch had spoken. Hell even the cop’s scent was starting to embed itself into the furniture. Clinging to him like a second skin. It was all he could get into his lungs. That heavy musk that sent shivers down his spine and made his cock stand at attention.

“Bu- _Trahyner_ , Dhestroyer.” Vishous couldn’t contain himself. Butch was waiting. Those hazel eyes begging for him to say something more. V could only think about the warmth of the cop’s hands on his cheeks. Recalling touches from the man who owns them, touches that made his blood into fire. Touches that he wanted to lose himself in. Hands that knew how to love. _Love._ Vishous wanted to know what it was like to make love to someone. To Butch. He wanted to be deep inside Butch, so deep that he wouldn’t ever be able to come back out. He wanted to know what it was like to have Butch’s mouth on his skin. He recalled the night he had given Butch a glass of his blood. The way Butch rubbed himself off on his leg. The way Butch’s body arched into his. The way his eyes had rolled. The way he gasped and shook as his orgasm ripped through him.

V had wanted to take him that night. He wanted Butch to be completely and utterly his.

“ _Trahyner_ , I wouldn’t have anyone else.” V watched as Butch’s eyes get cloudy. Arousal filled them. Love filled them. The green in those orbs grew and the golden flecks made themselves known. God, how V fell hard and fast for those eyes. “I want you. I want you like you can’t believe.” And to prove his point he rolled his hips up and pressed into Butch.

Butch couldn’t contain himself. He brought himself in for another round of moist, sensual kisses. Butch breathed the words across V’s lips while he paused to gain breath. “God V, I am so sorry I am an idiot. No wonder why the guys call me an ass.”

“All is forgiven… _hellren_.” Butch felt his chest tight and expand as he heard the words he was desperate to hear out of Vishous’s mouth.

Butch kissed him with a passion that had the strength of a strong summer’s storm. He wanted Vishous to have him. All of him. Now. “Take me.” He blurted as he pulled back. He removed himself from V and made to pull the male up. “I want you, V.” Butch gestured to the hallway that lead to V’s room. “I want you to take me. Right. Now.” He was breathing heavy. His body and mind filled with anticipation.

Vishous couldn’t believe himself. He was about to tell the male no, that they really should wait. Maybe discuss some more. All thoughts of denial left his mind when he caught a scent in the air. It must be his own because it didn’t smell like Butch’s at all. No one else was here. V’s mind changed paces when he realized that Butch smelt it too. A look of total hunger. Of arousal. Of want. Need. Of love. He wouldn’t be able to deny himself Butch ever. The green in his eyes took over almost completely. Gold was scattered all over in that gaze like that stars in the night sky. Butch wanted him. “Have you been with a man before?” V didn’t want to ask it, but he had to know.

“No.” V didn’t realize he held his breath when asked the question, only noticed the gush of air that left his lungs in relief. “Come Vishous, I want to show you what it’s like to care for the person you’re sharing your body with.”

The trek to Vishous’s bedroom was filled with a smattering of pauses while they pushed each other into walls and kissed senseless, grinding themselves into each other with wanton abandonment. Their desire high. Vishous took time opening the bedroom door by pressing Butch into it and trying hard to romance him as Vishous knew he should. V didn’t know how to make love but he knew it wasn’t rushed, that was never in movies. V took his time to run hands all over Butch’s body. In his hair to tilt his head for deeper kisses, along his back to feel and sooth the tension in Butch’s body, to grab his ass and pull their hips together, and to slip his hands in the robe that kept Butch’s body concealed.

Butch was consumed by the caresses V was bestowing him with, knowing that he was making an effort. Butch loved the way V’s goatee felt against his lips and cheeks. He loved it even more at his neck. Butch needed V like something fierce and had the mentality to beg for it. “Vishous… Please…” Butch moaned at a particularly rough bite V gave to Butch’s neck.  Vishous finally gave in and walked Butch in, guiding him to the bed.

As Butch fell back on to the bed bring Vishous with him. Butch easily slid V’s robe off his shoulders and threw it aside. They parted temporarily, breathing heavy, lips swollen and red, glistening with saliva. A hunger in their eyes as they looked upon each other. Their touch reverent but full of fervor. Butch cupped V’s cheek a small smile appearing, “If you don’t hurry up I am sure one of the Brothers are going to come looking. They know we needed a talk, but I doubt the girls' have patience.” V knew that too.

“Scoot more onto the bed. I’ll get the stuff.” V lifted himself off of Bitch in search of lube and some toys. Sometimes prepping was easier with a toy because one can be too sensitive for knuckles. It took Butch a minute to do as told because he was busy ogling V’s ass as he crossed the room. _Sweet Virgin Mary._  Butch was captivated by the fact that his lover looked sculpted. Perfect.Butch had never really thought about having sex with a man but he thought about it with V. Before the transition he never thought that it would be possible that he would want this. Want a man. But here he is, taking his robe off and getting into position to have sex with one.

With V.

And that’s all that matters.

When V came back to the bed they just took a moment to look at each other. They’ve seen each other naked before but now the paradigm had shifted. Looking upon each other in this moment was captivated with new thoughts. Butch had never took the time to observe V’s markings like this, well up close and personal. The way they captivate the looker to enjoy the view. It was a shame that those markings were meant for people to be wary of Vishous. That the beautiful scroll work was a warning for them to not engage such a wonderful mind. Butch knew how wrong those marks were and how he was the only exception to V curse. To know the feel of the magic and power that occurred when V touches him like that.

“Are you going to stare at me all night? Or are you going to give me that cock?” Butch felt bold and comforted at the same time, knowing that he may not be the first of V’s lovers, but the first to show him what making love was like. It gave him a form of peace. 

Vishous climbed in between his cop’s knees. “Are you sure you want to do this now?” Butch gave him a crooked smile while spreading his thighs farther apart as a response. "Do I look ready?"

Vishous leaned down to kiss Butch as he lubed a finger. “You’re going to like this.” He whispered against the cop’s lips. “You’re going to like this a lot.” He let his finger trace Butch’s entrance, lightly scraping the finger nail over the soft tissue there. Vishous continued his oral assault on Butch’s lips, jaw, throat, and any other skin he could get to.

Butch’s breathing became more labored as V ever slowly, knowing that this was supposed to be gentle- not that he knew from experience- slipped his finger into Butch’s willing body. He took his time coaxing the first few centimeters to relax into his gentle motions. Slowly slipping the finger farther inside as he went. Vishous wasn’t afraid to use more lube than necessary because there will always be time for lube, especially for his Butch.

Their bond scents filled the air making Butch’s head swim. He never felt more at peace and ease than with his V. The emotions swirling in his chest making him long to be able to express them to the man they were there for. Butch let himself feel everything he thought he never would feel and praying that V could see it all in his mind. Hear his thoughts about how much Butch cared for him.

“How you doing, Cop?” was asked as a second finger was added. A moan was the response and a thrust from below. Vishous had to take a breath, he was over whelmed with watching Butch fuck himself on V’s fingers. V curled his fingers upwards looking for that special nub that would make his cop go wild. He knew he succeeded when a loud high pitched keening sound came from his lover. “Like that, true?” Vishous drew a nipple into his mouth as stretched Butch some more. “You think you are ready for something a little bigger?” He angled for that spot again and wasn’t disappointed when there was a moaned “Yes”.

Vishous pulled back from Butch to watch his fingers carefully slip out of his cop. He turned to his array of toys. They were all new of course, he would never use used toys. It was just coincidence that he ordered them. Though they weren’t originally for Butch but one of his submissives. One he would get rid of. All of them will get an email that their play was not needed anymore. Vishous let his mind think of what he would do to Butch if he was allowed. He definitely need new everything. Vishous skillfully lubed the small dildo and slipped it into Butch with practiced ease. He watched Butch’s thighs tremble slightly and the sharp raise of his chest as he took a quick breath.

_Perfect. Butch is perfect._

“How’s that, _Trahyner_?” Butch’s bonding scent, pine and citrus filled the air making itself almost tangible. Vishous responded with his own sandal wood and peppermint. It made a heady combination.

“More…” Vishous laughed, and rubbed his goatee on Butch’s raised knee making his lover whither more beneath him.

“That so?”

“Yes.” He moved the dildo through the motions as before. Vishous took time to nibble Butch’s thighs. Leaning down to lick the beautiful cock before him. One he had been neglecting til now. Butch’s hands were clenched at his sides and his head tipped back and pleas begging for more started pouring out. Taking the head into his mouth he used more force with the dildo, picking up the pace.

“ _Oh baby…”_ Butch was most definitely enjoying himself shamelessly. A heavy hand went sliding through Vishous’s hair. Cupping his head as he licked and sucked at Butch’s cock. Vishous decided it was time. He needed one step up and then he could safely claim his _hellren_. V switched the dildos out and Butch barely noticed with his cock now going down V’s throat. The pleasure was immense and tender.

“V…. V, if you don’t stop I’ll….” Butch tried to warn Vishous who was not having any of it. Butch would bounce back easily. This was all about him. This was Vishous learning soft caresses and lovemaking and he was going to give it his all. The way he has seen it done. Sucking harder and pulling his cop’s cock deeper into his mouth he angled the dildo for that special spot. Butch let himself succumb to the pleasure. He came with his head thrown back, legs spread as far as he could have them, back arched, and screaming down V’s throat. Vishous milked him for everything he was worth. 

Crawling up Butch’s body and laying in the vee of his legs Vishous kissed  Butch’s chest, nipples, neck, and jaw in the mind set to sooth him down from his orgasm.

Vishous whispered in Butch’s ear, “Would you like more?”. A moan came tumbling out from the man beneath him. A “yes please” was uttered before a multitude of kisses were given. Deep sensual swipes of tongue and their scents in the air. The looks in their eyes. V removed the dildo and lubed himself while getting into a better position to claim his male. They kissed deeply as Vishous entered Butch’s well prepped body. Moans filling in the gaps for breath.

“So this is heaven.” “Too true, _hellren_ , too true.”

“Are you going to claim me now?”

“Most certainly.”


	4. Well shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some more because my muse came back. Though short it may be it is still something. I still don't own anything.

 As V slid home his thighs trembled. He was staring intently at Butch's face for any discomfort. His _Hellren_ was delectable. Head tossed back, mouth open  panting for more, moaning his name as he sheathed himself complete. Nothing was more perfect than this.

Nothing so brilliant.

  "Move. Now." The demand was huskily uttered, urgent. It was of desire. 

A grunt was the only warning Butch received before V started pumping into him. Deep thrusts and harsh bites. V did what he knew best. Fuck hard. With some consideration. Though that was new.  He never felt like this with any of his subs. Those females, sometimes males, we're only to release tension. Aggression. They were not thought of as equals but play things that submitted to his will. To his pleasure.  But this sex, this pivotal moment. This was not about demand and exacting sex. This was about claiming his _Hellren_. This was about taking an equal. Someone who argues and gets him. About being with someone who knows him and isn't afraid. Someone who isn't afraid to face torture to protect him. His _Hellren_ was strong and fierce. He was loyal and unique in all the world. 

Butch opened his eyes to see the most emotional face that Vishous had ever shown him. There was fierce desire but more, it seemed intimate and... Dare he say it? Tender. The look seemed to Butch like V was taking prisoners tonight and never setting the release date. 

Butch thought he could live with that. 

"Is that moving enough for you?" was grunted from above. Butch smirked but as he went to make a smart reply V hit the spot.

  Butch could only throw his head back and moan. Of course it was enough, though he would never get enough. 

"I'll take your whorish moans for a yes." Butch smacked V's ass and  bit his chest. As Vishous hit that glorious spot again Butch knew he wouldn't last much longer. Meeting with the next thrust Butch let himself fall apart. Knowing V would follow after.

  ........

Butch came to with the scent of sex, bonding scents, and a freshly rolled Turk.  "I think you have a habit." Butch gave V a wink as he made to sit up. 

"I could have worse ones, like passing out dead after sex." Butch's heart almost skipped a beat at the sight of V's shit eating grin. He really was beautiful. When did he get so lucky to have Vishous in his life?

Butch just pulled up the sheet before the door busted open. 

"Hey ass holes what's the deal?" Phury's face lost color at first but gained some blush when he realized what he walked in on. "I'll.... Just tell the girls it'll be a minute.... " and if a mother fucker could go through walls Phury did on his way out. 

"Well shit. " was muttered as the hand rolled was put out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, concerns, or questions (anon or not) are welcome.


End file.
